1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
2. Background Art
Fuel cells typically use a stacked constitution for which a power generating module, which includes a membrane electrode assembly of a constitution for which an anode is provided on one surface of an electrolyte membrane and a cathode is provided on the other surface, and separators are alternately stacked. The fuel cell converts chemical energy held by a substance directly to electrical energy by causing an electrochemical reaction using a reaction gas (fuel gas and oxidizing gas) supplied to the membrane electrode assembly.
The reaction gas supplied to the fuel cell is led to the membrane electrode assembly via a manifold, and the reaction gas that is not used at the membrane electrode assembly is exhausted to a manifold. For the reaction gas lead-in part from the manifold to the membrane electrode assembly, and the lead-out part from the membrane electrode assembly to the manifold (hereafter collectively referred to as “reaction gas lead-in/out part”), there is a demand for both ensuring of a gas flow path and ensuring of gas sealing properties.
A constitution for the reaction gas lead-in/out part is known for which formation is achieved by the part at which the opening for the manifold is formed on the metal separator being folded back, and a communication hole being provided on the folded back part that allows communication of the manifold and an internal gas flow path space (e.g. see Reference 1).
Reference 1: JP2006-221905A